REVOLUSI: SEMUA TAK SAMA
by LONGLIVE AUTHOR
Summary: "Aku takut kalau aku menolak aku akan mengecewakan Ayah." Gumam Sarada. Ah...gadis kebanggaan Uchiha yang selalu ingin membahagiakan Ayahnya./Sekuel LONGLIVE UCHIHA/ CANON/inpired from Own experience/ Enjoy.. and don't forget R&R.
1. Percakapan tiga orang Shinobi

Disclamer  
>Nor Even Wish<br>Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
>Canon<p>

REVOLUSI: SEMUA TAK SAMA

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

_Semua tak sama, tak pernah sama.._

Pagi yang cerah di jalanan desa Konoha tak terkecuali di kediaman keluarga Uchiha yang kini semua anggota keluarganya sedang menikmati sarapan pagi dengan tenang.

"Sarada! Huh, dimana anak itu? Kalau waktunya makan dia pasti selalu telat." Oceh Sakura yang memecah ketenangan dipagi hari akibat ulah putri tunggalnya itu. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki dari luar ruang makan.

"Aku datang Ibu..."

Seperti biasa, hari ini Sarada memakai celana berwarna merah dengan kaus berwarna krem dan luaran blezer merah muda. Tak lupa kacamata yang setia bertengger di hidungnya. Dia memasuki ruang makan dengan malas. Sarada memang selalu malas kalau disuruh makan. Angin sepoi berhembus masuk kedalam ruang makan mereka. Kini ruang makan keluarga Uchiha tidak lagi tertutup. Beberapa tahun yang lalu Sakura mengusulkan untuk merombak ruang makan dan dapur mereka. Butuh suasana baru katanya. Ya, lagipula Sasuke juga tidak menolak, dan jadilah ruang makan terbuka yang sangat nyaman. Dimana jika mereka membuka pintu, sinar mentari pagi dan udara segar akan selalu masuk menemani sarapan pagi mereka.

"Selamat pagi Ayah." Sapa Sarada.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke singkat yang sedang menyesap tehnya.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal Sarada?" tanya Sakura yang meberikan semangkuk bubur pada putrinya.

"Aku sepertinya akan latihan hari ini. Sudah lama aku tidak latihan badanku mulai terasa kaku. Ibu sendiri?" Jawab Sarada malas.

"Akhir-akhir ini Ibu sedikit sibuk di rumah sakit karena banyak sekali yang terluka gara-gara penyerangan di Kirigakure. Kami harus lembur bergantian."

Baru saja Sarada menelan suapan buburnya yang ketiga, seseorang datang melompat dari atap dan mendarat tanpa suara tepat di halaman belakang mereka. Seorang pemuda yang memakai jaket berwarna hitam dan juga sebuah kalung berbentuk baut. Sarada menegadah mencari tahu siapa yang datang. Ia mendengus sebal saat mengetahui siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini. Bagaimana ia tidak tahu pemuda berambut pirang berantakan itu.

"Bolt!" gumamnya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Selamat pagi Paman, selamat pagi Bibi." Sapa Bolt sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Bolt? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Bibi, bolehkah aku ikut sarapan pagi denganmu? Ibu sedang lembur di rumah sakit, Ayah juga tidak pulang. Kami dititipkan di rumah kakek," ia mendengus. "Bibi tau kan kalau aku tidak suka berada disana? Kakek selalu mencermahiku. Jadi boleh ya aku ikut sarapan? Boleh ya bibi Sakura yang cantik."

"Ya sudah, kemari. Caramu merayu kalau ada maunya seperti Ayahmu." Sakura melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Bolt masuk. Pemuda berambut pirang itu duduk berhadapan dengan Sarada. Tidak aneh untuk keluarga Uchiha, karena Bolt memang sering datang ke rumah mereka hanya untuk meminta makanan.

"Ah, selamat pagi Sarada." Sapa Bolt ceria.

"Hn." Balas Sarada malas. Bolt sedikit cemberut mendengar balasan Sarada.

"Paman, semakin lama Sarada semakin mirip denganmu saja." Gerutu Bolt menyinduk buburnya. Sasuke tidak terlalu menaggapi sedangkan Sakura hanya tertawa ringan. Ia tidak memungkiri kalau Sarada memang memiliki beberapa kemiripan dengan Ayahnya.

"Bibi, Ayah sering bercerita padaku kalau dulu Bibi suka memukul Ayah. Apa benar begitu?" tanya Bolt.

"Ya, itukan dulu." Jawab Sakura santai.

"Apa Bibi tahu kalau Sarada juga sering memukulku? Kalau dalam misi aku melakukan kesalahan, Sarada pasti akan membunuhku duluan. Ya ampun, itu sakit sekali bahkan aku pernah terpental sampai sepuluh meter..."

Selama Bolt menceritakan semua perlakuan Sarada dengan semangat, si yang diceritakan tak henti-henti-hentinya mendengus kesal. Sarada memandang Bolt dengan tatapan pembunuhnya seakan berkata...

_'Lihat saja nanti, begitu keluar dari sini kau tidak akan selamat.'_

"...tapi kadang aku suka sebal kalau dia sudah bermain shogi dengan Shikadai, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa diganggu. Kenapa orang-orang jenius selalu seperti itu? Huh aku tidak mengerti." Bolt mengakhiri curahatannya yang panjang lebar dengan cengiran yang sama lebarnya. Sakura dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari putra sahabat mereka itu.

"Jadi Sarada, kau mau kemana hari ini?" tanya Bolt akhirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berlatih bersama?" mata Sarada berkilat jahat sehingga membuat bulu kuduk pemuda dihadapannya berdiri. Bolt sadar kalau semua perkataannya tadi sudah membuat Sarada marah besar dan sekarang ia akan menjadi sasaran kemarahan Sarada.

"Ups, maaf Sarada sepertinya aku..."

"Ayolah Bolt, sudah lama kita tidak berlatih bersama. Apa kau tidak rindu latihan bersama seperti saat kita Genin dulu?" potong Sarada. Ajakannya memang manis, tapi lebih terdengar seperti ancaman di telinga Bolt. Sekarang hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana nasib Bolt selanjutnya.

Beberapa lama kemudian Sarada sudah menyeret Bolt keluar rumah dengan tenaga monsternya. Sementara itu Sakura dan Sasuke melihat mereka keluar dari rumah.

"Sasuke-kun apa kau pikir mereka akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn," Sasuke mengongak. "Mereka akan baik-baik saja."

Sarada tidak pulang selama seharian, bahkan ia tidak pulang untuk makan siang. Sasuke tidak ada misi karena ia memang baru saja pulang dari misi kemarin malam. Dia hanya menyerahkan laporan pada Hokage hari ini. Sedangkan Sakura, seperti yang wanita itu katakan dia akan lembur dan kemungkinan akan pulang larut.

Hari beranjak malam dan Sarada sama sekali tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Sasuke mulai cemas, tentu saja karena ia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu saat Sarada hampir saja dibunuh oleh sebuah organisasi hitam yang menyerangnya. Belum lagi ia cemas kalau-kalau Sarada berencana melakukan sesuatu yang aneh lagi.

Sesuatu membuyarkan lamunannya saat seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Sasuke bergegas membuka pintunya dan ia kaget ketika mendapati Bolt sedang menggendong putrinya yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Tatapan Sasuke seolah-olah berkata...

_'Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak ku?'_

Sebelum terjadi salah paham, Bolt segera menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Tenang dulu Paman, kami sedang latihan dan kami berdua terpental, lalu kepala Sarada terantuk batu besar jadi dia pingsan." Bolt memberikan Sarada pada Sasuke setelah itu ia berpamitan memperhatikan sekujur tubuh Sarada. Ada beberapa luka lebam di tubuhnya. Ia sepertinya berlatih habis-habisan dengan Bolt. Ia perhatikan juga Bolt tadi penuh dengan luka. Sarada benar-benar sangat marah karena Bolt mengatainya di depan orang tuanya.

Sasuke tersenyum menatap putrinya.

_'Persahabatan yang menyilaukan.'_

Sarada terbangun keesokan harinya. Ia terbangun di kamarnya. Tubuhnya sakit sekali terasa remuk dan kepalanya pening.

"Ugh..." Ia mengerang kesakitan. Ia ingat sekarang. Kemarin dia dan Bolt bertarung habis-habisan, tidak sungguhan memang, dan hanya sekedar latihan. Tapi bagi mereka latihan adalah sesuatu yang serius. Ia ingat kalau kepalanya membentur sesuatu kemarin sehingga membuatnya pingsan. Namun satu pertanyaan yang terngiang dikepalanya. _Apakah Bolt yang memabawa dia pulang?_

Ceklek...

Seseorang memasuki kamarnya.

"Ayah?" Sarada mencoba bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu," Kata Sasuke membantu Sarada untuk duduk. Dia membawa segelas susu untuk Sarada. "Minumlah!"

Tanpa malu ia langsung meminum susunya sampai habis, dia memang kelaparan.

"Dimana Ibu?" tanya Sarada.

"Dia belum pulang." Jawab Sasuke.

"Jangan beritahu dia soal ini!" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bersihkan dirimu. Kau dipanggil Hokage." Sasukepun meninggalkan Sarada.

Dengan bersusah payah dia membersihkan dirinya dan juga menyembuhkan luka-lukanya. Ia mungkin tidak sehebat ibunya dalam menyembuhkan luka. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa menyembuhkan beberapa luka fatal. Sudah beberapa kali dia diminta untuk membantu operasi. Setelah siap, dia bergegas pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk menerima misi.

Tok...tok...tok...

Sarada memasuki ruang Hokage. Ternyata tidak hanya dia rupanya yang dipanggil oleh Hokage. Disana sudah ada Shikadai, berdiri di depan meja Hokage dengan malas.

"Sarada, akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku kira kau tidak akan datang." Ujar Naruto

"Ya maaf aku sedikit terlambat." Jawab Sarada.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan Bolt kemarin? Begitu pulang dia langsung pingsan, aku kira kau berkelahi dengannya. Kau tidak benar-benar berkelahi dengannya kan?" Tanya Naruto penuh selidik. Sarada menggigit bibirnya, sedikit ragu untuk menjawab.

"Kami hanya berlatih biasa, mungkin sedikit berlebihan." Balas Sarada.

"Oh baiklah, kita lupakan itu. Sekarang Sarada da Shikadai," Shikadai menguap malas. "Kalian berdua akan berangkat ke Suna untuk membantu mereka. Penyerangan di perbatasan Kirigakure telah membuat banyak relawan Suna terluka parah. Ninja mendis mereka di serang. Jadi mereka meminta bantuan kita untuk mengirimkanmu dan juga beberapa ninja medis lainnya. Lalu Shikadai kau akan melindungi mereka, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang meyerang mereka. "

"Ya..ya. Aku siap." Balas Shikadai.

Mereka berduapun bergegas keluar ruangan untuk mempersiapkan diri pergi ke Suna. Namun sebelum Sarada keluar ruangan ia menoleh pada Naruto.

"Paman Hokage, tolong sampaikan terima kasihku pada Bolt."

Naruto menegadah sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sarada, tapi toh dia menyautinya dengan anggukan.

Perjalanan ke Suna sebenarnya menghabiskan waktu selama tiga hari. Tapi karena ini keadaan darurat yang berurusan dengan medis mereka harus tiba secepatnya. Mereka hanya beristirihat sebentar, jadi dalam waktu satu setengah hari mereka sudah sampai di Suna. Sarada sedikit bersyukur karena partnernya kali ini adalah Shikadai, setidaknya dia tidak akan menyusahkannya. Kedatangan mereka disambut langsung oleh Kazekage.

"Halo Paman." Sapa Shikadai begitu bertemu dengan Gaara, pamannya.

"Bagaimana perjalanan kalian?" tanya Gaara kalem.

"Lancar, untung saja karena kalau ada apa-apa kan aku juga yang repot." Jawab Shikadai.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu Gaara-sama. Jadi bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanya Sarada.

"Para ninja medis kami diserang. Mereka diracuni sehingga keadaan mereka sampai saat ini belum bisa dipastikan. Aku akan membawamu kesana."

Gaara mengantar Sarada ke rumah sakit Suna. Sarada mengerti, para ninja medis di racuni sehingga mereka tidak bisa menolong ninja yang terluka. Tanpa beristirahat dulu Sarada dan ninja medis Konoha langsung memeriksa para ninja yang keracunan. Tak tanggung-tanggung, mereka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam sampai malam hari untuk memeriksa dan membuat penawar racunnya. Ketika waktu sudah malam mereka baru selesai.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Gaara begitu mereka keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Ya, mereka sudah baik-baik saja. Tidak lama lagi mereka juga akan sembuh," Sarada menyeka keringatnya. "racun yang diberikan berasal dari tanaman beracun yang langka, jadi agak rumit membuat penawarnya. Tapi semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Terima kasih, lebih baik sekarang kau ikut aku ke kediamanku. Shikadai sudah berada disana, kalian akan beristirahat disana. Besok barulah kalian boleh pulang." Ujar Gaara. Sedangkan Sarada sepertinya agak ragu menerima tawaran dari Kazekage itu. Shikadai mungkin akan menerimanya dengan senang hati karena Gaara adalah pamannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Kazekage-sama." Balas Sarada akhirnya.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal." Ucap Gaara seraya tersenyum. Sarada menatap pria berambut merah itu.

"Baiklah paman." Mendengar itu Gaara tersenyum. Sebenarnya Gaara lebih senang jika dipanggil paman. Dulu sekali waktu Sarada belum tahu kalau Gaara adalah Kazekage dia selalu memanggilnya paman. Namun semenjak ia tahu, Sarada selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kazekage-sama.

Mereka berdua pulang ke kediaman Gaara. Setelah membersihkan diri dan menyimpan semua barang-barangnya para pelayan Gaara menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sarada. Shikadai baru bangun saat Sarada telah menghabiskan makanannya. Sedangkan Gaara sedang duduk di sofa di salah satu sudut ruangan sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Paman, paman Kankurou dimana? Aku belum melihatnya seharian ini." Tanya Shikadai masih menguap.

"Dia sedang ada misi keluar desa." Jawab Gaara tenang.

Shikadai berjalan dan duduk tak jauh dari Sarada yang sekarang sudah duduk di sofa juga.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hokage?" tanya Gaara menutup bukunya. Sarada dan Shikadai saling berpandangan.

"Seperti biasa, masih menyebalkan. Dia selalu memberikan misi yang merepotkan." Jawab Shikadai malas. Gaara menggelang lemah mendengar jawaban keponakannya, caranya menjawab selalu seperti itu. Pandangannya beralih pada Sarada.

"Paman Hokage baik-baik saja. Tapi sepertinya dia agak kerepotan mengurusi masalah penyerangan di Kirigakure." Jawab Sarada.

"Ya, kita semua kerepotan." Balas Gaara. Tentu saja, karena hal itu juga para ninja medis Suna keracunan.

Hening sejenak. Seolah teringat sesuatu Shikadai mengerjapkan matanya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Hokage sedang mencari seseorang untuk dijadikan anggota Anbu. Dia menawariku." Ujar Shikadai seraya menatap langit malam Sunagakure dari jendela kediaman Kazekage.

"Kau mau?" tanya Sarada.

"Tentu saja tidak, ngapain aku mau? Lagipula Hokage kan hanya menawarkan saja, aku berhak menolak," Shikadai menghembuskan napas bosan. "Kau sendiri, kalau ditawari apa kau mau?"

Hening lagi, bahkan kali ini bukan hanya Shikadai yang menuggu jawaban dari Sarada, Gaara juga menunggunya. Inilah yang tidak ia suka jika sedang bersama Shikadai, orang itu selalu memberikan pertanyaan yang sulit Sarada jawab.

"Aku tidak berminat menjadi anggota Anbu," ujar Sarada. Angin sepoi membelai rambutnya, "mengabdi pada negara dengan menjadi bayangan tak terlihat dan tak bersuara. Merenggut nyawa orang lain. Aku tidak berminat menjadi seperti Ayahku."

Shikadai mengangguk menyetujui hal itu, sedangkan Gaara hanya terdiam mendengarkan penuturan dari Jounin elit itu.

"Aku tidak bisa terus membunuh orang. Datang dan menjadi malaikat maut, apa nyawa manusia sehina itu sampai-samapi orang lain bisa mencabutnya dengan mudah?" mata Sarada menerawang jauh seakan sedang memikirkan sebuah kesalahan yang fatal.

"Paman," panggil Sarada. Kazekage itu menoleh. "Menurutmu apa memang harus seperti ini? Nyawa dibayar nyawa? Hukuman seumur hidup? Kurasa itu tidak akan mengubah apapun kecuali dendam yang semakin menggunung_. Kebanyakan penjahat besar berawal dari dari perasaan sakit hati dan juga perasaan tertekan karena lingkungannya yang tidak mau menerima mereka sehingga menimbulkan rasa dendam dan keserakahan_,"

"_itu berarti, didalam diri mereka meski itu adalah bagian paling kecil sekalipun mereka mempunyai hati dan sebuah harapan. Jadi Paman, beritahu aku siapa yang harus disalahkan_?"

Gaara tertegun mendengar pertanyaan dari Sarada. Sulit sekali mejawab pertanyaan dari seorang jenius pewaris tahta Uchiha ini. Gadis ini benar, sangat tepat bahwa segala sesuatu yang buruk timbul dari perasaan sakit hati, benci, dan juga dendam. Gaara tahu betul hal itu. Sang Kazekage teringat kalau dulu ia hampir saja menjadi monster gara-gara perasaan bencinya pada semua orang. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ia tidak bertemu Naruto yang membuatnya berubah. Bahkan kali ini otak jenius Shikadai berpikir keras untuk mencari jawaban itu.

"_Jalan yang dipilihlah yang salah. Meskipun berawal dari sesuatu yang buruk tapi pilihanlah yang menentukan kedepannya._ Aku tidak bisa menjawab lebih baik dari ini, Nak." Jawab Gaara setelah beberapa lama.

Sarada berpaling menatap langit malam Suna yang cerah. Mungkin Ayahnya selalu memikirkan sesuatu sendiri atau Ibunya yang mempunyai dua kesadaran dan bisa mengatasi semua masalahnya sendiri. Tapi tidak untuk Sarada, pertanyaan selalu memenuhi kepalanya. Selalu ada sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan dan benar-benar tidak bisa dia tahan, ia hanya tidak punya kesempatan untuk menanyakan hal itu.

Semua orang boleh bilang kalau ia mirip dengan Ayah dan Ibunya. Tapi Sarada tetaplah Sarada. Dia memiliki pemikirannya sendiri dan pandangan tersendiri terhadap sesuatu. Sama seperti apa yang dia lakukan beberapa waktu lalu saat ia mencoba untuk menyerang organisasi hitam yang ingin menghancurkan klan Uchiha. Dia memiliki pemikirannya sendiri dalam menyikapi hal itu meskipun itu membahayakan nyawanya. Tapi sekarang ia ingin bertanya dan mendengarkan. Ia tidak mau melakukan kesalahan lagi. Dia ingin mengerti sampai dia bisa menemukan jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara.

"Itu berarti, tugas kita adalah meluruskan jalan mereka. Memberi tahu mereka jalan yang benar?"

"Percayalah aku berpikir hal yang sama, tapi mengubah jalan pikiran seseorang itu bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Siapa yang tidak ingin kedamaian? Huh, aku bisa membayangkan hari-hari yang cerah tanpa sebuah misi yang merepotkan." Shikadai angkat bicara.

Hari-hari yang cerah dan damai. Memang, siapa yang tidak mau?

**A/N : Mungkin lebih ke Next generation. Little bit WAFF, mungkin di next chapter. Silahkan jika ada yang mau di tanyakan. Kalo engga di PM paling jawabannya saya lampirkan di chapter depan. R&R.**

**Salam Author.**


	2. Keputusan

Disclamer  
>Nor Even Wish<br>Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
>Canon<p>

REVOLUSI: SEMUA TAK SAMA

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

_Semua tak sama, tak pernah sama.._

CHAPTER 2

KEPUTUSAN

Keesokan harinya Sarada, Shikadai dan para ninja medis dari Konoha berpamitan untuk kembali pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu Paman." Teriak Shikadai yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"Sampai jumpa Paman Gaara, senang bisa menginap dirumahmu." Sarada tersenyum kali ini.

"Seharusnya akulah yang berterima kasih. Sampaikan salamku pada Hokage dan orang tuamu." Gaara membalas senyumannya.

"Baiklah akan kusampaikan, kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang."

Merekapun menghilang dari pandangan meninggalkan Sunagakure. Keesokan harinya mereka sampai di Konoha. Sarada tidak mau berlama-lama menyelesaikan tugas, maka begitu ia sampai di Konoha malam harinya ia langsung pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk memberikan laporannya pada Hokage.

"Ini laporannya Paman, kami sudah menyelesaikan misinya. Oh, ya dan Paman Gaara memberikan salam untukmu." Kata Sarada.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Sarada. Kau boleh pergi." Balas Naruto.

Baru saja Sarada berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruangan, Naruto memanggilnya kembali.

"Sarada," gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"aku sedang membutuhkan anggota Anbu yang baru, tadinya aku akan mengusulkan dirimu pada Ayahmu. Apa kau mau?"

Seketika tubuhnya menegang saat Naruto menayakan hal itu. Untuk beberapa saat ia tidak menjawab. Sepertinya menolak permintaan itu kemarin malam jauh lebih mudah daripada sekarang. Apalagi Hokage akan mengusulkannya langsung pada Ayahnya yang merupakan ketua ANBU.

"Akan ku pikirkan dulu, tapi tolong jangan beritahu Ayah dulu soal ini."

Naruto mengangguk dan Saradapun keluar dari kantor Hokage. Naruto sukses membuat pikirannya kacau saat ini. Ia pasti tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Saat ini ia tidak mau bertemu dengan Ibunya terlebih lagi Ayahnya. Ia tidak mau pulang ke rumah. Ia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana, namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti saat melihat sebuah apartemen di ujung jalan yang lampunya masih menyala.

Ia menyeringai dan melangkah pergi kearah apartemen itu.

Tok..tok..tok..

Terdengar suara langkah kaki berat berjalan ke arah pintu dan tak lama pintupun terbuka.

"Sarada?" sang tuan rumah sedikit kaget melihat Sarada datang ke apartemennya malam-malam begini.

"Kakek, aku tidak mau pulang. Bolehkah aku menginap dirumah Kakek?" tanya Sarada. Ya, siapa lagi selain Kizashi kalau bukan Kakashi yang dipanggil Kakek oleh Sarada? Gadis itu memang lebih dekat dengan Kakashi daripada dengan Kakek dan Nenek kandungnya sendiri. Waktu kecil ia dan Bolt selalu kabur ke rumah Kakashi kalau sedang tidak ingin dirumah, dan saat ini ia tidak ingin pulang ke rumah jadi tempat satu-satunya saat ini adalah rumah Kakashi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau pulang?" tanya Kakashi masih heran kedatangan tamu malam begini.

"Aku hanya malas, dan kenapa aku tidak disuruh masuk? Kalau Kakek tidak mau lebih baik aku pergi ke tempat lain saja." Balas Sarada tajam.

"T-tidak, tentu saja boleh. Ayo masuk." Ujar Kakashi. Ia tidak mau di habisi oleh Sasuke karena membiarkan anaknya terlantar malam-malam begini.

_'Anak ini, selalu saja...'_ batin Kakashi saat mereka sudah sampai di ruang tengah. Sepertinya Kakashi baru saja selesai makan malam jika dilihat dari piring kotor yang masih tergeletak diatas meja. Sarada melepas blezernya dan duduk di atas sofa. Kepalanya pening.

"Kau mau makan, Sarada?" tanya Kakashi mengangkut bekas peralatan makannya.

"Tidak Kek, terima kasih."

Kakashi sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Sarada saat ini sampai-sampai dia tidak mau pulang kerumah. Kakashi sudah tahu tabiat anak itu dari semenjak dia kecil.

"Ada apa?" Kakashi datang sambil membawa segelas air putih dingin. Sarada menerimanya dan langsung meminumnya sampai habis.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan orang tuamu?" tanya Kakashi. Sarada menggeleng lemah. Ia sedang tidak mau membicarakan apapun.

"Kakek, aku sangat lelah. Boleh aku tidur? Aku akan tidur di sofa." Ujar Sarada.

"Eh? Kenapa kau tidak tidur di kamarku saja dan aku yang tidur di sofa?"

_'seperti biasanya...'_tambah Kakashi.

"Tidak Kakek, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku sudah merepotkanmu malam-malam begini. Aku hanya ingin numpang tidur dan aku akan tidur di Sofa." Permintaan Nona Sarada sudah tidak bisa ditolak lagi. Jadi, Kakashipun mengambil bantal dan selimut untuk dipakai Sarada.

"Kau tidur saja duluan, aku belum mengantuk." Kakashi berpura-pura mengambil bukunya padahal ia hanya ingin menjaga Sarada.

Belum sampai lima menit gadis itu sudah terlelap. Ia memang terlihat sangat kelelahan. Belum lagi Kakashi yakin kalau memang ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Kakashi memang menjadi tempat pelarian untuk Sarada dan Bolt sejak kecil. Dua anak itu selalu menyusahkan, dulu mereka tidak akan tidur sampai tengah malam sehingga membuat Kakashi selalu tidur larut.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Sarada terus bergerak dalam tidurnya. Terlihat kalau dia memang sedang gelisah sampai tidurnyapun tidak tenang. Kakashi masih berada di ruang tengah dan masih memperhatikan Sarada. Setengah jam kemudian Sarada terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tampak kesal. Dia menundukan kepalanya pasrah.

"Masih tidak mau cerita?" Suara Kakashi memecah keheningan. Sarada tidak bergeming. Pandangan Kakashi melembut. Dia tahu caranya menghadapi Sarada saat sedang begini. Kalau sedang banyak pikiran Sarada benar-benar persis dengan Sakura dan Kakashi sudah sangat berpengalaman menghadapinya. Kakashi berjalan ke sofa, duduk di sebelah Sarada dan merangkul gadis yang sudah ia anggap seperti cucunya sendiri. Sarada masih menunduk memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku harus bagaimana Kakek? Hokage memintaku untuk menjadi anggota Anbu dan akan mengusulkannya pada Ayah." Ia masih menunduk.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau membunuh orang lagi. Aku muak! Kau tahu kan kalau aku mendapatkan Mangekyou Sharingan dari hasil membunuh orang lain?" jawab Sarada hampir berteriak. Jika tetangga mendengar, mungkin mereka akan mengira kalau mereka sedang bertengkar.

"Aku tidak suka, aku tidak mau mengabdi pada negara dengan cara seperti ini. Berapa nyawa lagi yang harus ku ambil Kakek? dan sekarang Hokage menawariku menjadi anggota Anbu!" kata Sarada tidak sabar.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mau, kau tolak saja Sarada." Saran Kakashi masih dengan nada tenang.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Ayah?" tanya Sarada.

"Jadi kau cemas karena Ayahmu?" Kakashi balik bertanya. Sarada mengangguk. Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Sarada memang gadis yang cerdas, tapi dia selalu mencemaskan hal-hal kecil disekitarnya dan salah satunya adalah ini.

"Aku takut kalau aku menolak aku akan mengecewakan Ayah." Gumam Sarada. Ah...gadis kebanggaan Uchiha yang selalu ingin membahagiakan Ayahnya.

"Tapi Ayahmu tidak akan mungkin membuatmu tidak bahagia Sarada, jika kau senang Ayahmu juga pastinya akan senang. Semuanya tergantung pilihanmu." Ujar Kakashi.

Pilihan. Satu kata yang rumit. Satu kata yang menentukan segalanya. Apa mungkin dia harus mengikuti kata hatinya. Sarada terdiam cukup lama sampai dia menemukan pilihan yang tepat. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya membelai pelan bahunya. Akhirnya ia mengangguk mantap.

"Kau sudah memutuskan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya, aku sudah memutuskan." Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada Kakashi. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Kakek kesayangannya. "Aku sudah putuskan." Ujarnya lemah. Tak lama kemudian dia sudah terlelap.

"Sarada...Sarada.." Kakashi menggeleng. Ia mengelus pelan kepala gadis itu. Sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa tidur tenang malam ini.

A/N : Disini Sarada mempunyai pandangan seperti Itachi, kurang lebih seperti itu. Tanyakan yang mau ditanyakan.


End file.
